A Birthday Card
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Sort of sequel to my first M fic, A Birthday Surprise. This time, it is Stayne who has something to give Alannah for her birthday. Dedicated to Abducted By Eon Of Chronia.


A Birthday Card

Alannah laughed as she watched Katarina and Arianna running around the gardens, their hair flying out behind them. Both girls had seemingly endless amounts of energy, and Alice and Alannah both loved swapping tales of the mischief their oldest children could get up to.

Michael and Josiah were sitting under a tree, digging. Josiah looked over at Alice. "We're digging, Momma. To China."

Alice laughed. "Are you?" Josiah and Michael nodded solemnly.

Alice giggled as the girls ran up to them. "You two are just bundles of energy today!"

Katarina took a deep breath, and grinned at her Momma and Aunt. "Momma, when can we go back home?"

Alannah sighed. Stayne had woken them up that morning and gently kicked them out of the cottage, only saying that he had something important he had to do, and that he didn't want to be disturbed. Alannah had been slightly miffed, but she went without too much protesting. She smiled at Katarina. "I sent Uncle Tarrant to see if your Daddy is ready for us to come home."

At that moment, Tarrant walked up. "He's ready, but he told me that the children can't come. He has a surprise waiting for you." Alannah frowned at him, and Tarrant reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. "This was taped to the door."

Alannah took it, and frowned as she read the contents.

'Your card is ready.' She looked at Tarrant, mystified, and he shrugged. "I don't know what it means either."

"I'd better go see what that man of mine is up to. Could you keep an eye on Katarina and Michael for me?" Tarrant and Alice nodded, and Alannah set out for the cottage.

She opened the door, and heard Stayne call from the bedroom. "That you, Alannah?"

"Yes, of course it's me. I got your note. What's going on?"

Stayne laughed wickedly. "Come in here and you'll see."

Alannah walked into the bedroom and felt her mind go blank. Stayne was lounging on the bed, arms above his head and a wicked smirk on his face. He had a red silk ribbon draped across his chest, and nothing else. The sheets he was lounging on were snow white, and they made his raven black hair and dark eye stand out startlingly. His ivory skin seemed to almost glow in the dimness of the room.

Alannah was frozen to the spot. She let her eyes rove up and down him, and a low whimpering growl of desire escaped her lips. Stayne crooked his finger at her in a come-hither gesture, and she walked towards him on legs that threatened to give way. When she reached the bed, he yanked her down and kissed her fiercely. She pressed against him, moaning as she felt his erection through her dress. She finally came up for air.

"You…said…something about a card?"

Stayne smiled wickedly. "I did, and I'm it. Happy Birthday, baby."

Alannah frowned in puzzlement, then laughed and kissed him. "Of course! Let me see…."

She kissed him, and took his hair in her hands, gently stroking it. "Black for the spades and clubs." She placed a lock against her cheek, gently stroking. Stayne gasped. "Right." He kissed her throat, and then gently bit her shoulder.

Alannah tugged gently at his hair, and then released him. She frowned in pretend puzzlement at the ribbon, and then smiled widely. She kissed his throat then moved down to his chest, licking and biting every bit of him, then took one end of the ribbon and slowly pulled it down, stroking his bare flesh with the fabric. Stayne gripped the bed sheets and gasped her name as she stroked, licked, bit and kissed every single inch of his skin, traveling slowly downwards. He felt as though he was on fire.

When Alannah reached his erection, she stroked all over with the ribbon before bringing her tongue into play. She licked him, and Stayne whimpered in pleasure and moaned her name. He watched as she reversed her direction, traveling upwards.

Their lips met, and Stayne thought Alannah was going to suck his tongue out of his mouth, so fierce and passionate was her kiss. He crushed her body against his, and frantically tore at the ties of her dress, vaguely wondering why he hadn't yanked it off ages before. She was moving and bucking against him, and he knew he had to get her clothes off quickly.

The last tie came loose, and Stayne ripped Alannah's dress off, and then tore off her shift and panties in quick succession. Alannah moaned, whimpering. "Ilosivic….please…"

Stayne smirked wickedly at her, and then flipped her onto her back. "Red for hearts and diamonds, babe. But there's one more color left. White for….me."

He kissed her breasts, gently flicking her hard nipples with his tongue, and she moaned. Stayne smiled, and then drew her breast into his mouth, sucking deeply. He placed his hand on her other breast, and began squeezing it in time with his sucking. Alannah gripped his hair and growled in pleasure. "Ohhhh…Yes…."

Stayne released her, gently tugging at her nipple, and smiled at her in a way that caused a liquid heat to pool between her thighs. She groaned as he began to suck on her other breast, and writhed in ecstasy, trying her damndest to not climax right then and there. But then he placed his fingers against her center, and she nearly lost it. She felt her body vibrating at his touch, and she loved it.

Stayne stroked her, and her howl of pleasure made him grin wolfishly. He stroked harder, and she nearly leapt off the bed. He smirked in pride, and then swiftly slid his fingers into her as deep and as hard as he could.

Alannah screamed in joy as Stayne plunged his fingers in and out of her, pressing firmly against her clit. Her mind had gone blank, and all she cared about was the sheer pleasure she was experiencing. Her body was burning hot, and as Stayne's fingers moved inside her, he kissed, bit and licked every inch of her scorching flesh, causing it to become even hotter to her. But as hot as her skin was, it was nothing compared to the scorching wet heat at her center. She panted, gasping and writhing in pure unadulterated ecstasy. "Hot….so…hot…"

Stayne could feel her heat as well, and he loved it. She tasted so much better when she was hot, he thought. Her skin tasted of apples and spice, and he could feel her liquid heat pooling on his fingers. He made his way down to her wetness, and softly licked her. She bucked upwards, growling, and he licked again, rougher this time. She moaned, and Stayne recognized the plea. He began to work his tongue, lips, and fingers in tandem, stroking, kissing, and licking everywhere. When she began to steadily growl his name, He knew she was nearing her climax, and he gave one final thrust with his fingers, and gently nipped at her clit. She screamed his name, and he felt his fingers become coated with her juices, and then eagerly swallowed the juice that had flowed into his mouth. He gave her one final lick, and then gazed at her, watching with a wicked smirk as her body shook with the force of her climax. He slowly removed his fingers, bringing them to his mouth and gazed smolderingly at her as he slowly licked his fingers one at a time, moaning in pleasure as he tasted her juices. She was so incredibly delicious, he thought.

Alannah slowly got herself under control, and gazed pleadingly at him. He smiled, and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her, and she cried out in relief and joy as he entered her. She moved against him, realizing vaguely that the sheets felt wonderfully cool and soft against her hot flesh. She felt as though they were making love on a cloud.

Stayne made love to her slowly, wanting to savor every moment with her. He rolled over onto his back, still buried deep inside her, and she moaned in her throat and offered her breasts to his kisses, moving her hips in tight, hard circles. He thrust upwards, and she closed her eyes and cried out with joy.

He felt his climax building, and crushed his lips to hers. When he climaxed, he kissed her hard, plunging his tongue into her mouth and sucking fiercely on hers. She followed moments later with her own climax, and he smiled inwardly as her body trembled against his.

He smiled up at her, and gently brushed a strand of sweaty hair off her forehead. "Did you like your card?"

She kissed him softly on the lips. "It was the best card I've ever had."


End file.
